Oh Brother and Sister
by GallagherZammieBlackthorne
Summary: When Olive's sister and Fletcher's brother are in town what will happen when they try to set the other one up with their siblings? What drama will be created between Olive and Fletcher when Opal and Finn have another idea in mind? Folive!


**Disclaimer: I don't own A.N.T Farm**

**So this idea came to me while I was in my garage painting a flower. (Don't ask…) I always thought, what if I played Olive's sister? What would it be like? Here is the answer. **

Olive's Point of View:

I walked into the ANT farm one bright Sunday afternoon. Right when I walked in I spotted Fletcher, and Chyna looking over at Angus who was on his computer typing away at files and searching for something weird.

"Morning Olive!" Chyna greeted me, leaving Fletcher and Angus to their work.

"Hey Chyna, Fletcher." I smiled.

Angus looked up from the computer into my smiling face and grumbled, "What about me?"

"Eh." I rolled my eyes. Angus has always had this crush. Wait. No, more like obsession over me. It's actually really creeping. With the clap of his hands, he has people setting up a wedding in the hallway for the two of us when actually I am trying to ask him a question non marriage related. He also gets very jealous easily. Especially when he thought Fletcher and I were dating. It was awkward.

When he didn't get offended and turned back to his work I took out my science book and started reading. Two seconds later my book was shut.

"Hey! Who dares to close my book while I am learning, now I am only going to remember half of it!" I look up to see my older sister looking over me smiling.

I quickly got up and hugged her. "Opal! What are you doing here?"

"Well, now that I am in college I've missed my baby sister! How's little Olivia doing?" She cooed.

I rolled my eyes, she isn't that old, she was in the ANT program too. She is only 16. "I'm not a baby, I'm almost 13. And I'm fine."

"I've missed the ANT Farm so much. Does Gibson still teacher here?" She looked around for any sign of the hairy bumble bee shirted adult.

"Of course he does."

She raised her eyebrows at me, "Aren't you going to introduce me to your friends?" She nodded towards the three other ANTs in the room.

"Oh, yeah. Opal this is Chyna," I nodded towards my shorter than me female friend, "Fletcher, and Angus."

"Hi." She greets them quickly, feeling awkward about not knowing them that well.

Everyone pretty much ignores her except Fletcher, who I can see is staring at her with the corner of his eye.

Right when I was going to re-open my science book. A cute older male about 6" wearing a blue, plaid button up shirt with dark wash denim jeans walks into the ANT Farm.

"Hey Fletch." He smiles as he walks in.

"Finn. What are you doing here?" Fletcher looks surprised.

Just as Finn was about to answer, my sister cuts into the conversation, "Hi Finn, remember me?"

He walks over to Opal and looks her in the eyes, "Opal Doyle. How could I not remember my best friend from the ANT Farm?" He chuckles.

Opal pushes some hair away from her face and smiles at him.

Fletcher, Chyna, and I decided to ditch them and their talking so we went to Fletcher's locker.

Right away Chyna gushed, "Fletcher! Why didn't you tell us you had an older brother? And more importantly why didn't you tell us he was hot?"

I nodded in agreement, he was pretty cute.

"Why didn't Olive tell us about her hot older sister?"

I have to admit, my older sister is really pretty. She has really dark brown hair that goes past her shoulders, and long dark black eyelashes that surround her bright vibrant blue eyes. She was gorgeous. Sometimes I was convinced we weren't in any was related. Mainly because I'm blonde.

"How come I didn't know that they were the same age?" I blurted.

They looked at me. "That's all you care about? That they are the same age?" Fletcher raised his eyebrows.

"Nope. It is just a weird coincidence." I shrugged my shoulders.

"Well as nice it is to hear you chattering and going on and on about ages, I have class to get to." Chyna says as she walks away as bored as could be.

"So Fletcher. I want to make a proposal."

He backs away a little bit when I say that.

"No, not a marriage proposal, how about I set you up with my sister, if you set me up with your brother. You should pick me not Chyna because you would end up with Cameron which is icky, and I don't think you want Finn and Chyna together do you?" I smirk.

"Well, that does sound like a good idea, but I don't know, do you think it will work?"

"I don't know, we'll just have to try and find out."

We shake hands on it and we turn away from each other to find our older siblings.

**So how did you like it? I'm hoping for a positive response. Update coming soon!**

**May the Odds Be Ever in Your Favor,**

**GallagherZammieBlackthorne**


End file.
